


Stubborn Runaway

by Jayne_hats_are_cool



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayne_hats_are_cool/pseuds/Jayne_hats_are_cool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Smith is a traveler at heart; a traveler who has never left Great Britain. He works as a clerk at a travel agency, constantly taunted by his inconceivable dreams. One day while wishing for someone, anyone, to walk through the door, the last person he was wishing for steps past the threshold; the unrequited love of his life, who is getting married. He needs to get his life together and stop feeling remorse, and perhaps the woman he met at the bookstore can help him do it... if only she would let him see her damage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Heart Lies So Low

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a song by the YouTube user HazyKC and I suggest looking her up. Chapter title also from that song.

       John sat at his faux marble desk in his practically dead end job waiting for someone to walk through the door. He gazed at the posters that lined the walls with their bright cheery block letters shouting out the names of cities and countries that John would sell his soul to visit. Of course having a cheap two year community collage degree in business got him nowhere. His family had never been very moneyed and he really didn't have a choice of where to go. Although never part of a rich household, him home was like no other. He used to hide in the tops of the trees and try to get as close to the sky as possible while his younger sister would shout at him to come down because "mom says if you don't hurry up, I get to eat your dinner!" Clara was dead now, hit by a car while crossing the street. When he thought about it, John didn't really think the death suited her, she was always so extravagant, he thought for her to die such and ordinary death was near impossible, but she was always him Impossible Girl. He swore that sometimes he could see her walking the streets of London, but every time he took another glance, she would be gone. Grief, he told himself, all it was, grief.

       Suddenly he heard the bell on the door jingle and he looked up to see a familiar face he had all but forgotten.

       "Rose," he breathed, she looked the same as ever, her blond hair pinned out of her eyes and her mouth pulled into a warm smile, as even now when she entered the room it smelled of cinnamon and, amazingly, roses. The moment she saw his smile, hers fell.

       "John!" she exclaimed, trying to mask her disappointment, "didn't expect to see you here."

       "Yeah, you either. Heading on a trip?"

       "Actually," she looked down at her fingers and began picking at one of her nails, "You remember John? Other- John I mean. Other John."

       "Of course I do! I set you up. what about him?"

       "Right, well- we're getting married."

       A flash of hurt flickered across Johns face before he put on the usual goofy smile and fiddled with his bow tie.

       "Really! That's brilliant! Honeymoon then?" he rushed into his speech and began pitching to try and his disappointment, "Hawaii is lovely, although if you wanted something more offbeat South America has some beautiful destinations!"

        "Don't- don't do this," she interrupted.

        "Do what?" John asked defensively, although he could probably guess what she was thinking.

        "This! This thing where you pretend I'm just another customer, like nothing ever happened between us!"

        "Nothing ever happened between us!" John insisted.

       "I'm happy with- well- with John, but we can't just keep on lying to ourselves that we don't need to talk about it."

       "We don't need to talk about anything!"

       "John."

       "Rose."

       "Fine! If you want to go back to how everything was before I walked in that door then that's lovely! Doesn't look like you've got much happening right now!" she gestured around the brightly colored room for emphasis, "And if you want to go back to not talking for years then that's fine!" she breathed out through puffed cheeks and looked him in the eyes, "But... if in 7 months by May of next year you've got your life together and are ready to move on, call us," she slapped a card on his desk, "We'd love to have you at the wedding," and with that she turned around and left him staring at her, trying to process what had just happened.

       John raked an hand though his floppy brown hair and picked up the business card.

                                                                              _John Coleman M.D._

It read just above the phone number. It was ironic, John Coleman was the actual doctor, but John smith was the one everyone called Doctor. He didn't know why, he assumed it had something to do with the time Rose sprained her ankle pretty badly and he managed to save her some medical bills by fixing it up and lending her some crutches. She had started calling him her doctor and then everyone else caught on. John and John had become collage friends at the deadbeat school they went to together. Then Coleman received a big inheritance and went to medical school, they stayed in touch though, and before he knew it he was setting up his best friend with the girl he loved. After three years with absolutely no communication of course John had gotten over her, but he couldn't help remembering the feelings, not quiet feeling them, but seeing her, he could _remember_ feeling.

       Sharp pain radiated though his head as he let it fall onto the large wooden block in front of him that had been covered in plastic to look like marble. John closed his eyes and begged for his shift to be over soon.

       After Donna had let him off his shift, not without forgetting who he was and that, no it was not his first day, and no he had worked there for a year and a half, John knew exactly what he needed. He needed a bookstore.

       He went strait to the travel section and nearly knocked a woman over when he turned the corner.

       "Oh! My God! I am so sorry!" he stumbled, reaching out his hands ready to stabilize her if need be.

       "I'ts fine sweetie," she alleviated.

       "I really shouldn't have even run into you in the first place, you know what with-"

       "The hair yes, it's alright, I was around a corner you couldn't have seen me," she paused and looked up at him, "And, uh, not like you haven't noticed it now."

       John looked down to find his fingers unconsciously toying with one of her ringlets.

       "Oh! I'm- I'm so so sorry!"

       "It's fine, going somewhere?" she asked, gesturing to the section they were in.

       "Ha, I wish."

       "Ah, traveler who can't travel?"

       "How did you know?"

       "Kind of one myself," she stuck out a hand, "River Song, Archaeologist, just graduated and yet to find a job."

       John took her hand, but instead of shaking it, he brought it to his lips and lightly kissed it.

       "Lovely to meet you River Song," he mused, letting go of her hand as she smiled at him, "People call me The Doctor, I don't  _really_ know why, I call me The Doctor too, also don't know why, my name is John Smith," she laughed a bit at that an he smiled at the sound. "So Egypt huh?" he asked, pointing to the book in her hand.

       "Archaeological capital of the world right?" What about you?"

       "Honestly?"

       "Yes that would be preferable, although I suppose you could lie," she quipped, and he chuckled at her dry sarcasm.

       "Anywhere but here, I'm stuck working at a travel agency taunted every day by others reaching my dreams before I do, then being invited to the wedding of the girl I used to be in love with and it all just sucks."

       River hummed in understanding, "From your statement 'Anywhere but here' and bringing up the girl you loved, I would almost get the impression that you didn't want to be talking to me?"

       "Oh no, that's not what I meant at all. In fact I quite enjoy talking to you, perhaps would enjoy talking to you in the future," John hinted towards something he was sure would get him slapped.

       "Well, my friends and I are celebrating our newly earned bachelor degrees, perhaps you would like to join us and continue this conversation?"

       And in between that invitation and the next morning John had done something very right, because he woke up in a bed that wasn't his, next to the elusively beautiful, River Song.


	2. Stuck Inside Her Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John uncovers a secret that River isn't quite ready to share with someone she just met, or really anyone for that matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been a while... DON'T LEAVE ME!!! I have alot going on right now and I have to learn math... I'm really bad at math... Also it doesn't help that I hate it... ANYWAY... if you're still reading this thanks for sticking around! if not... while... you don't get any of what's coming up ;)... okay... I'll let you read now.

       John looked over at the woman lying next to him and studied her face for a moment. River's lips were parted and her hair curled all over her face, basically? She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful.

  
       A wave of memories from the last night flooded into his mind. Alcohol, there was a lot of it- and oh god! Had he really? Ouch.

  
       "So, what else 'r you doin' tonight?" He asked, his speech slurred and drowsy.

  
       "Nothin' you?" River and John sat on the curb outside a club,  the music pounding on behind them.

  
       "Well I was hopin' to sp'nd mine with you."

  
        "Mmm, perhaps we could arrange that," she grabbed his shirt collar. And pressed her impossibly soft lips to his. After that, well, that was why he was taking soft steps through River's bedroom into the bathroom.

  
       His head hurt and he felt incredibly groggy, turning on the faucet John splashed a bit of water on his face in a futile attempt to wake up. He wanted to be able to make breakfast before River woke up. But when looking around the loo, he saw that there were no towels hanging up. In his search he found toilet paper, lotion, and some... lady things.

       Soon under the sink was his only hope, by that time the water had dried, but he was determined to get to know her house, he was hoping to spend quite a few more, admittedly less drunk, nights there. What he found under the sink was not towels, but it sure woke him up.

  
       John picked up two orange prescription bottles and shook them, each were about 3/4ths full of tiny blue capsules.

  
       "Ahem," his head shot up to see River standing in the doorway glaring at him.

  
       "I'm sorry! I was looking for towels and I found them under the sink!" River pulled open the closet next to him where there sat piles upon piles of soft blue towels. She reached into his hands and put the pills on the counter by the sink. "River you don't- I mean- do you? Are you?"

  
       "It's fine, I don't use them," John let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

  
       "What are they for?"

  
       "Why do you care?"

  
       "Because I care about you," River scoffed and looked at him like she was expecting him to be joking.

  
       "We've known each other for less than a day," she stated curiously, "and you care that much about me?"

  
       "Yes, is that bad?"

  
       "Well," she turned around and walked back to her bed, pulling the covers up to the pillows, "no, just a bit creepy."

  
       "What are the pills for?"

  
       "You know, most of my one night stands aren't interested in my medical information." John got a look on his face like he was a basket of puppies and she had just kicked him.

  
       "One night stand? That's all I was?"

  
       "You know traditionally these things go the other way 'round."

  
       "You _really_   didn't think there was anything between us? No chemistry or anything?"

  
       "John."

  
       "No! You don't do this! This thing where you try to push me away the moment you start to feel something, because I-"

  
       "What! Who are _you_  to tell me how I feel? You don't know me! You know absolutely _nothing_  about who I am, or who I like, or what I like, or what I don't, or- or anything! I know nothing about you! We can never _ever_  be anything more than lovers for tonight, so I suggest you leave!"

  
       "I know you're an archaeologist, and that you're worried about someone breaking into your home, you're worried about being hurt, you either have no family or really hate them, you refuse to drink anything that is fruity, when you get buzzed , you're gonna get drunk, and I know that you're one of the most beautiful women I've ever met."

  
       River stared at him for a second before asking, "How do you know all that?"

  
       "You told me about archaeology, you have three different locks for three different keys and a deadbolt, you keep a handgun in your refrigerator-"

       River contorted her face, "Didn't mean to leave that in there,"

       "There are no pictures of anyone who even remotely resembles you, most of them appear to be collage students, so just friends, when the bartender gave you a banana daiquiris you passed it to me and took my scotch, thanks by the way I hate scotch, you appeared to be drinking very responsibly at the beginning of the night, then as your friends egged you on you drank more, after you were slightly buzzed you didn't need any encouragement, you drank freely, and about being beautiful, well that's all a bit subjective so I could explain but that might take a while."

  
       "Get out of my house."

  
       "River!" John begged, "Please, I just want to be here for you!"

  
       "I don't want anybody here for me! I don't need anybody and I've been doing just fine alone for 22 years! Why stop now?"

  
       "River!"

  
       "Get out of my house John! Not everyone who sleeps with you is interested in a relationship! Learn to separate love and sex god dammit! Now leave!"

  
       He stopped arguing with that because he knew about her handgun and was really not in the mood to be shot that day. So he walked out of the house, believing he was ending a very short chapter in his life, but River wasn't just a chapter, no, she wasn't just a short melody. River was a song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a rough outline of how things are gonna go from this point on in the story.  
> Filler  
> Smut  
> Fluff  
> Smut  
> Fluff  
> Smut  
> Fluff  
> Smut  
> Fluff  
> ANGST!  
> ANGST!  
> ANGST!  
> ANGST!  
> Fluff  
> Smut  
> Fluff  
> Kay?


	3. The Smell of Coffee in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm ready,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD GUYS I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED FOR ETERNITY! I wouldn't be surprised or even insulted if everyone left... anyway... I'm gonna try to get more chapters out, so even though this is a tad short and a tad filler I've got a lot written down, just not typed up. Trust me though, you'll be happy with the next chapter.

       "I'm ready," John said, hesitantly, yes, but determined. The phone pressed to his cheek felt heavy as he spoke to his friend.

       "Okay," she responded, her voice smooth and kind, oh he was sure she was going to make a lovely mother, not that her had thought otherwise! But, well, he wasn't going to pretend that the incident with River hadn't changed him, he wanted to enjoy what he had when he had it, rather than assuming it would all last forever. "The coffee shop on the corner? 3 o'clock?" Rose asked.

       "Sure."

       The coffee shop on the corner was the name John and Rose had given this independently owned cafe that had some strange foreign name neither could pronounce; but it was a good coffee shop, so they went often.

       "Just two days ago you were closed off to me, what happened since then?" The blond inquired suspiciously, they both sat with their coffee, Rose's black and Johns some frothy frozen drink. In the corner of the cafe nobody looked at them and they sat in comfortable silence.

       "I met someone."

       Rose gasped enthusiastically, "Well! What's her name?"

      "doesn't matter."

       "Of course it matters! You'll be bringing her to the wedding of course!" When John looked down at his drink and sipped quietly she realized, "Unless, John Smith! You did not stand a girl up! Oh! My! God! What has gotten into you?" she laughed, now people were looking.

       "No, I didn't stand her up, that could never happen."

       "Oh," Rose sighed, "John," her voice was full of pity and it sickened him.

       "But that's not important, what we're here to talk about is us," he changed the subject quickly because he knew Rose, she was going to ask if he was o.k., and he could never lie to her.

       "Right, so, what were you thinking?"

       "There was something between us. And I am overjoyed that you're with Coleman, because I can see that you're happy, and that's all that I want for you, so when I saw that I wasn't just your friend I had to run away, because all I wanted was for you to be happy, and that could never happen with me."

       "Why would you think that?"

       "Because, you've always wanted to settle down, to get married and buy a house and that is the  _last_ thing that I want. But that was what John wanted and I thought that you would be happy with him. And look at that! You are, so I wasn't wrong."

       "John Smith, I hope you find someone who filled you with as much joy as I have. John Coleman and I would like you to attend our wedding, RSVP by January 11th, and please John, don't come alone, you should never, ever be alone."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed what I have so far, I'm going to be away for a week so I won't be posting, but I will be writing and should be able to get something out after that.
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT: I REALLY NEED SOME BETA-READERS, JUST ONE OR TWO SO IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO GET AN EXCLUSIVE PEEK AT THE STORY THEN COMMENT BELOW YOUR INTEREST AND IF I DECIDE YOU WORTHY (probably anyone who comments) THEN I WILL TELL YOU MY EMAIL AND THE EXCHANGE CAN BEGIN. no one is gonna respond to this.


End file.
